cosmicencounterfandomcom-20200214-history
Warpish
|wild=As a main player, after cards are revealed, you may add 1 to your side's total for each ship you have in the warp. |super=As a main player, after cards are revealed, you may force your opponent to subtract 1 from his side's total for every ship he has in the warp. }} Warpish is an alien that adds the number of ships in the warp to his total in encounters. Strategy As Warpish Playing Warpish revolves around managing the Warp and contributing to filling it with ships, preferrably (but not necessarily) with those of the other players. As Warpish's own ships in the Warp count for the use of their power, they can play nearly as relentlessly as Zombie. Inviting many allies and then deliberately losing the conflict by playing a negotiate card is a powerful move for Warpish but once successfully pulled off, it will become more and more difficult to repeat that. The Card Zap is the most important card for Warpish as it nullifies both of their most feared cards: Mobius Tubes and Cosmic Zap, getting them early in the game is useful but it might be difficult to keep them in hand. Deliberately losing as offense in order to fill the Warp with ships is a possible, yet dangerous strategy. You might end up wasting valuable time only to be hit with Mobius Tubes in the end. Warpish should play aggressively as offense using high attack cards when the warp is empty and keeping the low ones for later, when the Warp is filled. As offense, don't count on too many allies joining you as players will be very suspicious about what you are really up to. Remember: The Warp will inevitably fill up with ships by the other players' actions, so keep a low profile when you are not a main player. Use every possibility to destroy as many ships as you can by using appropriate Flares, Artifacts and/or Technology. Use every possibility to collect the Mobius Tubes artifact cards and later discard them (without using them, of course). Against Warpish When Warpish is your opponent in an encounter, just do whatever is necessary under the actual circumstances. What really counts is what the players do at all other times. Warpish loves battles between other players because it strengthens them, no matter who wins and who loses. Therefore, avoid battles and reach for negotiation more often. Dealing with Warpish is dangerous for they may deliberately fail the deal (which gets them +6 in the end), so save your negotiate cards for deals with other players. Deals between other players are Warpish's achilles heel. Getting the Mobius Tubes artifact into the hand of a non-Warpish player before Warpish's turn comes, can be key in limiting their power. Beating Warpish down to 2 home colonies can deliver a devastating blow to them, but pulling this off can be tricky, especially when Warpish already lost their second home colony. Using a Mobius Tubes artifact prior to attacking the third home colony will raise the odds of succeeding and lower Warpish's odds of reconquering one of their planets afterwards. Don't use the Plague against Warpish, no matter how annoying they may be. You might end up helping them in two ways: They get +3 attack power due to the lost ships and they may get an opportunity to discard Mobius Tubes from their hand. Matchups Warpish's power can easily be defused by Healer and Observer, as well as by Loser, while Zombie is annoying in two ways: First, they don't go to the warp; second, they can free other players' ships from the warp, thus diminishing Warpish's power. Void can also wreak havoc on Warpish's plans by eradicating too many ships and Anti-Matter, Virus and Crystal (FFG) can be quite unbeatable under bad circumstances, while Tripler can prove to be of comparable strength. Warpish should also watch Warrior's and/or Sapient's progression closely as both powers might be of comparable strength in the endgame. Vulch is an ambiguous adversary: Due to their power to collect used Mobius Tubes, the Warp will more often be emptied. But then again, there is a chance of drawing valuable Card Zaps when getting compensation. Text Category:Article stubs Category:FFG aliens Category:CEO aliens Category:Powers used in Reveal Category:Combat powers